


I'm not your friend (you think that you're the man)

by Gypsywoman13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Sam Wilson, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gay Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sam Wilson Feels, Staring, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywoman13/pseuds/Gypsywoman13
Summary: When Sam and Bucky are required to go to therapy, they find that the tension between them isn't as cut and dry as they had first thought.----WinterFalcon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214
Collections: SSBB Marvel Bingo 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sam/Bucky pairing fic! This is based on the scene from the trailer from the show, where they are in 'therapy/counselling'. This is purely a result of what my brain came up with when it was first pointed out--the day after that trailer released--that their legs were woven together. *smirks* I went into the gutter hard. This has been on my list of things to write since then, and of course the clips that have been released all the way up till now has helped the idea form more. I can't wait for this show to premiere Friday and see what these two goofball men are going to get into, you just know that Sam is going to try and convince Bucky of every little thing. Ha, ha.
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> The title is lyrics from the song "Therefore I Am" by Billie Eilish.
> 
> (Also, this is not beta'd, so apologies for mistakes.) Please enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and a quick thank you Harishe for helping me figure out Sam Wilson's rank/title in the Air Force. ❤️
> 
> [For SSBB BINGO 2021: Tag box marking off on my card is Fingerfucking]

Bucky sat in the hallway, having long since arrived for the appointment they were scheduled for with the therapist. His co-worker was late—having driven separately—claiming that he needed coffee from a certain place before he could go through what they were about to. Something about how complimentary coffee was always shit. Bucky didn’t drink it enough to know the difference, not that the caffeine would do much for him anyways.

Therapy wasn’t necessarily new for Bucky, from what he’d done with Shuri, but he knew that it would be different. Especially, when compared to the Princess of Wakanda. Even Sam was familiar with the prospect, having hosted various group therapy sessions for veterans in the past. Bucky noticed a bit of a reluctance in terms of this specific one. Which, Bucky could understand why because it was with him…Bucky Barnes. They didn’t necessarily get along when they first _officially_ met. Though, Sam claimed that they met before that, as well as Sam also saying that Bucky owed him a new steering wheel…well…a car. Bucky only stared at Sam at the time. Like hell was he going to pay the man back, and he sure wasn’t going to do it for something that Bucky didn’t even _remember_.

For all he knew, Sam could have deserved it. Sam was an ass.

_With an ass._

The competitive and territorial strutting was only natural. Yeah, they butt heads, but both also were Steve’s best friend at different times. Bucky wasn’t upset that Steve chose Sam to take over the shield, and what all came with it. By no means was Bucky ready for that shit. If anything he was grateful to not be chosen. Was he ready to get back into serving his country, on a smaller scale than the fight with Thanos? Probably not, but he was doing it because there was nothing else to do. What good was someone with his skills…who was able, just being sedentary? Letting others get hurt, when he could do something about it? It also happened to be what Bucky did best. He was a good fighter and soldier, U.S. Army or Hydra, it didn’t matter.

After the snap was reversed and they saved the world, Bucky was put on the chopping block. The world knew where he was, but thanks to T’Challa vouching for his recovery and many others with his part in the battle…the government was willing to offer him a job. Though, it was more community service for all the acts he’d committed. The stipulation? It had to be with Wilson. He’d worked side by side with the first Captain America, why not with this one? Except, the world had an issue with that too. No one was ready—not even the man himself—for Sam Wilson to take that mantle.

The test run mission they were put on managed to find some potholes in their personal relationship, and how they worked as a team. They _didn’t_ work as a _team_. That is why they were called in for therapy. However, the government called it ‘counselling’, something that workplace partners did when they didn’t run efficiently. Sam said that it was basically a glorified way of saying marriage counselling. Bucky only frowned at the man at the time. He frowned now, occasionally glancing up and down for any signs of the frustrating man that thought the world of himself. It did make Bucky remember a time when he had thought that too, but life changed. _Things_ changed. Nothing was the same anymore. Not even Bucky’s thoughts.

At first, they were the normal self-deprecating ones; feeling lost and alone. Shuri helped, along with the people that he lived with in the outer village in Wakanda. It helped to calm and center him, giving him a real sense of community. When the aliens came, he had a better head on his shoulders, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t tired of fighting. Just because he was good at it and had nothing better to do with his time, didn’t mean that he _liked_ fighting again. The snap wasn’t that big of a deal because he didn’t remember where he’d gone. He remembered feeling weird and seeing himself fade, but that was it. Then back to the fight and…well…having to deal with Sam without Steve…his patience was being tested.

The man had been trying day in and day out to figure out how to throw the damn shield. One such day, Bucky had enough and took it upon himself to show Sam. He’d handled it plenty of times to know how to aim, the weight of it, and the strength it took to get the perfect ricochet. Of course, that only made things worse between them, and not in the way that Bucky expected. Not entirely. Sure, Sam got testier…especially when Bucky stared. But Bucky only stared because…well…because he began to _notice_ Sam.

Bucky shifted at the thought. Remembering how Sam moved, working every muscle and putting his hips into the throw. Bucky never fixated on a person’s ass so fast. Though, he was sure that wasn’t true. He had to have done that at some point in his life, when he was a young man that hadn’t yet been drafted into the war. He just couldn’t recall ever having done it to a man. He was still remembering his life as the days passed. It was Bucky being too wrapped up in his head that he nearly missed the footsteps.

“Look at you being all punctual and shit,” Sam’s voice sounded from down the hall, the man casually taking a sip of his coffee.

Bucky’s jaw tightened as he rotated his head in an attempt to rein himself in. “I’m just taking this seriously. Like you should.”

“What is there to take serious right now? The session hasn’t even started. Until I’m on the clock, I’m going to take my time and enjoy my morning.”

“Yeah, a little too much. Where’d you go, across town? You know those coffee cups end up in landfills, right?” Bucky jabbed.

“This coming from the man whose generation helped fuck up the planet.”

“It’s just like your generation to blame those that came before you,” Bucky retorted.

Sam stopped right in front of where Bucky sat in the cheap two seater seat that was there. He was about to respond in kind to Bucky’s comment, when a throat cleared. The sound forced them to look at the brunette woman that was standing in the doorway to the room they were going to be in.

“If you both are finished, it’s time to come in now,” she spoke, her brow arched, unamused.

Bucky stood and shouldered past Sam, trying not to notice how solid the man was as he made his way into the room. He moved to sit in one of the two chairs placed on one side of a sturdy looking metal table. The room was normal enough. The two walls to the left and right of him were painted white, and the ones behind and in front of Bucky were tiled white and forest green. It wasn’t really a therapist’s office…more like an interrogation room. He shouldn’t have expected much from the government they worked for. After all, what was comfort when business needed to be taken care of between two men that couldn’t get along? Two adult men...to be precise.

Bucky heard Sam enter seconds later, chugging the rest of his coffee to throw it away in the bin by the door. The lady shut it once they were all inside and made her way to her chair, her back to the green wall. “Welcome Sergeant Barnes and Airmen Wilson.”

“Please…there really is no need to be formal,” Sam replied.

“I agree,” Bucky added.

“Oh, that’s surprising,” Sam spoke.

“Really?” Bucky looked at Sam then, squinting.

“Really,” Sam confirmed, staring back with just as much hardness in his eyes.

“Why do you have to be so annoying?”

The sigh from the other side of the table brought them out of their tiff, their heads turning forward as the woman took her fancy notebook and practically slapped it down in front of her. She flipped it open, removed the pen from the strap holding it inside and clicked it. If she wasn’t amused seconds ago, she’d moved past that mood and onward to exhausted annoyance.

“Alright, no titles,” she paused. “Do you both know why you are here today?” Her eyes flicked from one man to the other. When neither responded or held eye contact, instead lowering their chins slightly down to avoid it, she clenched her teeth. “Okay. How about this…who would like to start?”

More silence.

Bucky really didn’t want to have to talk, especially about Sam or with him in the room, but what was he going to do? This was mandatory. Besides, where the hell did one start when it came to this situation? Sure, Bucky could go on about the ways that Sam seems to recklessly do whatever he wished, without talking to Bucky first. In that respect, the man was a lot like Steve. The difference? Bucky liked Steve. He grew up with Steve; he got used to all the frustrating bits about the fella. Steve might be stubborn, but he didn’t see how he could get _used_ to the same attributes with the man beside him. Sam already confused him, which had Bucky reacting to the new Captain America in the way he wasn’t used to. It didn’t help that Sam seemed to make it his mission to try and convince Bucky of every ridiculous thing.

“He aggravates me,” Bucky finally said.

Sam raised a brow, rocking back in his seat to better assess Bucky. As if he wanted to see what else Bucky had to say about him. “Okay, Mr. Barnes…why does Sam aggravate you?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, why?” Sam added.

Bucky sighed, pursing his lips and clearing his throat. He swallowed and sniffed, tensing his shoulders to feel a slight pop of his vertebrae. “For one, he doesn’t include me in his plans. He is always practicing outside when I’m trying to sleep or meditate. If I have to shower, he uses all the hot water. I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that I think you can see how snarky he is regularly. I don’t appreciate it,” Bucky responded, matter-of-factly. “Not everything is a game.”

“And you think Sam does all of these things on purpose? To rile you up?” she suggested.

“I don’t _think_. I _know_.”

“Ha!” Sam guffawed, smiling wide and shaking his head. His hands smoothed over the tops of his jeans. “That’s cute. You’re cute. ‘I don’t _think_. I _know_.’ You sound like someone in a bad action movie.”

He tried not to blush at the fact that Sam called him cute, it worked…but it did nothing to settle the butterflies in his chest. Bucky really didn’t need his sexual curiosity—that just happened to include Sam—to flare up right then. It made the session they were supposed to be having even more confusing. To feel one way, while also feeling like he wanted to punch Sam in the face. Not once did he look at Sam, to give him the satisfaction of eye contact. Instead, he raised his head and stared back at the therapist. His gloved hands coming forward on his lap to lace his fingers together.

“I rest my case,” Bucky finished.

“We’re not in court. There is no need to go _that far_ ,” Sam assured.

“Mr. Wilson…” the therapist interjected.

“Yes, ma’am?”

The therapist sighed. Bucky could see that she was training to practice restraint. He knew that some of it was directed at him, but most of it was at Sam. Which made him smirk in satisfaction. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t devalue what James has to say. Just as I expect the same from him when it is your turn to speak.”

That shut Sam up. Bucky would be lying if someone asked him if he enjoyed that. He was having a fucking field day with those words alone. Then, she pulled the rug out from under him.

“How about we try an exercise?” she offered, motioning to each other. “Please, if you could turn your seats to face each other, and make sure one leg is in between another’s. I want you to look at each other, and rather than speak to me—or in third person about your partner—talk to them. I’ll moderate and help assist the conversation, but please allow the time to let your feelings and thoughts be known.”

Sam and Bucky stared at her with incredulity. Did she really suggest they do that? Seeing that she was very serious, she almost reminded him of his mother when she wanted him to do something. Like set the table for dinner, take a bath, or bring leftovers to Steve and his mother, Sarah…that sort of thing. It was a no-nonsense expression. Bucky heard the scrape of Sam’s chair, receiving a backhand to his left thigh when Sam noticed that Bucky wasn’t moving. Tightening his jaw, he gave a curt smile and nod, following the orders. Once they were facing one another, their left legs resting in between each other’s legs…Bucky wanted to die. It was one thing to appreciate Sam’s ass, but his thighs were thick and meaty. The first thing that came to mind was how much Bucky wanted to straddled one of them and kiss—No. Not that.

Bucky’s toes curled, wanting more than anything to squeeze his legs together or shift at the unfortunate growing erection. It didn’t help that their knees were practically against each other’s crotches. Just a few inches and Sam would for sure know how Bucky thought about their positions. He kept his leather clad, gloved hands in his lap; the material creaking slightly to his overly sensitive hearing. All in a desperate attempt to get his mind out of the gutter. It wasn’t working. He was relieved when the awkward silence was lifted by the woman, giving them prompts. The first was about how it made Bucky feel when Sam responds to him or does things that irritate him.

When he tilted his chin down, he was quickly told to keep eye contact. What was more annoying, Sam or the stupid exercise? He was at a loss. Bucky’s blue eyes met Sam’s brown ones. He’d never really had cause to stare into someone’s eyes as intently as he was directed to. Well, not when he wasn’t the Winter Soldier. It was slightly unnerving, but it also nice. Sam had gorgeous eyes and lashes. Really, Sam was just a beautiful human being, minus how abrasive he’d decided to be towards Bucky. He ran his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip, trying to think if he could even do it…tell someone how he felt, that wasn’t Steve or Shuri. He realized that the three people in his life, that held a major role in his recovery and work, all started with the letter S. He didn’t know how, but that random thought helped detach him from his earlier ones.

“I _feel_ that you don’t like me. Almost as if you hate me, which you’ve said a few times--”

“Wait, you actually told Mr. Barnes _that_?” the woman asked, blinking fast.

Sam shrugged. “He’s—sorry, _you’re_ a smartass. Don’t take things out of context of when they were said. I don’t hate you, but you are right about the first thing. I don’t _like you_.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, not even noticing how the therapist was about to ask a question. It seemed that she was no longer needed to lead the conversation. He squinted at Sam.

“Not everyone has to like you, Buck.”

“You can’t call me that.”

“Why? Steve calls you that.”

“I’ve known Steve longer,” Bucky retorted.

“You don’t even like it when I call you, Bucky,” Sam threw back.

Because Bucky didn’t like how good it fucking sounded for Sam to say his nickname like that.

“If you want me to like you, maybe try being more personable. Give someone the chance to talk to you like Steve did. I know you worked through what Hydra did to your marbles, but you seem insistent to act like Mr. Roboto 24/7,” Sam continued. “Sure, I still hold a grudge about certain things when you weren’t you…I even told Steve that maybe you couldn’t be saved--”

Bucky’s brows creased and he frowned. “When?”

“After the events on the bridge. The events that you don’t remember.” Sam sighed. “But, I was wrong.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at that. Sam admitted that he was wrong, but more importantly that he was _wrong about Bucky_. “Yeah?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Yes, I was wrong.” Sam shifted in his seat, which made Bucky tense up. The reason why was because Sam shifting brought his knee right against his crotch. It was Sam’s turn to narrow his eyes, flicking to where he’d made physical contact and then back up at Bucky’s face.

Lips pressed into a thin line as Bucky steeled himself, staring right back into Sam’s eyes unblinkingly. He wasn’t going to say a word, he wasn’t going to give the man the satisfaction of knowing that Bucky had an erection because of said man. He knew that Sam knew how practical Bucky was. He would’ve gone to the bathroom before the appointment. A light went on behind Sam’s eyes, making Bucky twitch in his pants. The corner of Sam’s mouth tilted up a barely perceptible fraction of an inch.

“Very good. We’ve already made progress. See? That wasn’t so hard,” the woman voiced.

The two men found themselves in a match to the death…except, it really wasn’t. There was no way in Hell that Bucky was going to break first. If Sam hadn’t shifted, then maybe Bucky could have ignored this for a long time. Then maybe Sam wouldn’t be looking at him like he wanted to eat Bucky up as a snack, and fuck…that was…that was something.

“Okay. What are you doing?” the therapist asked. Neither glanced her way. “Are you having a staring contest?” Bucky tilted his chin down, smirking with a renewed confidence while Sam’s eyes widened in an attempt to keep them open. “Just blink.” The snap from the woman is what had Sam finally looking at her. Whereas, Bucky just kept on staring. “Sweet Jesus.” Sam smiled and returned his sights to Bucky. How could he not smile or smirk back? “I mean, how old are you?”

Bucky gave a mock frown, turning his head in the direction of the woman. “Depends on the day,” he replied, shifting in his seat as well, pleased to find that Sam was also sporting some wood.

“That’s true, he’s a fossil stuck in a younger man’s body,” Sam added.

“He’s not wrong,” Bucky finished.

“Now you agree on something,” she said.

They shrugged. The rest of the session went fairly well. The last half was more talking, but done by the therapist. Whenever they seemed to speak, they would go off on tangents that she would have to reel them in from like two debating children. It wasn’t as bad as Bucky thought it would be. After their little acknowledgement of each other’s arousal, they spent the time casually teasing one another. Bucky would bounce his knee and Sam would flex his thigh, making them strain more in their pants as the minutes ticked by. When they were released, they were given homework to try and not kill each other. They were supposed to continue to talk _to_ each other, not _at_ each other. Their example to look back on was from the beginning of the exercise she had them do, in case they lost their way of how it should be done.

He watched the woman walk down the hall, her kitten heels clicking on the linoleum, shaking her head and no doubt thankful to be far away from them. Bucky sniffed and went to turn around, only to stop at the sight of Sam staring at him with that damn smirk. There was no hiding how amused he was. Bucky cleared his throat. “So, that was interesting. You weren’t lying about the marriage counselling,” Bucky spoke, beginning to walk away.

Sam was quick to follow. “No, no, no. You can’t act like that didn’t happen.”

Bucky sighed. “I’m not talking to you.”

“Oh, so, you are going against orders? Our homework says we need to talk. So, how long have you wanted to fuck me?”

“Sam!” Bucky pivoted, his eyes were startled, yet hard, as he pushed the man back a few steps. “Stop.”

“It’s not the 40’s, Buck…It’s not illegal anymore.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Buck…Buck…Buck, B-b-b-buck,” Sam smiled, stepping closer and fluidly moving his body side to side in a playful manner.

Bucky slapped Sam’s hand away that reached out and poked his chest. He hadn’t expected Sam to invade his space suddenly, causing him to stumble backwards and into the wall. The man followed him. If anyone were to look down the hallway or enter it, they would think the two were having a pissing contest; that someone was about ready to throw a punch or some shit. Sam was two inches shorter, but his physical presence was no less intimidating or at the very least…made Bucky uncomfortable.

“What are you trying to prove here?” Bucky asked, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he swallowed dryly. Sam’s eyes flicked from Bucky’s own to his lips; further down and rolling back up again. The smile Sam had, disappeared. Bucky watched Sam shift into a heated look, and he wanted nothing more than—

“I can’t,” Bucky breathed, slipping out and away. He left Sam staring after him as his steps quickened. Bucky just wanted to leave and go home. He wanted to move past this and do his job. Not have Sam make things complicated.

“Bucky!” Sam called out to him, but the man hadn’t moved. The echo of his voice told Bucky that much.

Good, it meant that Sam was nervous as well. Despite the confident façade he’d tried to portray moments ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a One-Shot and it wound up being wayyyyyyy longer than I had anticipated. So, I split it into 2 chapters. I will post the second chapter tomorrow (for me, that is Thursday the 18th). Because I want this out in the world before the show actually premiere's. :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3
> 
> I also just wanted to put it out there--in the off chance it comes up--that I have no problems with Stucky. I like Stucky and have written them in a fic, but for the sake of this story and this pairing, Bucky doesn't think of Steve in that way. Just wanted to cover some bases as we go forward. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta'd, so forgive the mistakes (if any).
> 
> Here lies the ACTUAL SMUT, where all the fun stuff happens. *smirks*
> 
> Do I need to say more? Oh, I guess I do...Enjoy! ;)

Back at the house they shared, Bucky found himself jerking off in the shower. He couldn’t get out of his mind the feel of Sam’s thigh in between his, nor the expressions Sam made…or even how Sam pretty much backed him up against a wall. He came twice and it was still not enough, but he had used up all the hot water, and Sam could arrive at any time. He didn’t need the man to know what all he’d been doing in the bathroom. Which is why he’d brought his clothes in with him to change into. Now that Bucky knew that Sam was interested, he didn’t want to walk around the house half-naked with a loose towel around his hips. That was just asking for trouble. Then again, trouble was Sam in a nutshell.

Really, Bucky began to worry that he had traded in one Steve for another. Except, Bucky didn’t want to kiss and fuck Steve. That idea made Bucky grimace and shudder, Steve was practically his brother. No, thankfully, Sam was marginally different. There was still that righteous headstrong vibe going on, but Sam lacked the stick up his ass. He could have fun and relax. It reminded Bucky of himself way back when. Cocksure and witty. It was probably why they butt heads. There was too much of Bucky in Sam…or…well… _there could be_.

Bucky groaned at the turn of thinking. He exited the bathroom and stalked back to his room, throwing the used towel and dirty clothes into the hamper a little roughly. He cursed when one lone sock managed to miss. Going over to it, he bent down to pick it up. Hearing the creak of the floorboard, Bucky knew who it was without needing to look. Bucky felt Sam’s eyes on his ass, but tried to ignore it. Tossing the sock in with the rest, Bucky straightened and turned to see Sam leaning against the doorframe.

“Just get back?” Bucky asked.

“I thought you had super hearing,” Sam replied, raising a brow.

“I was deep in my head. I didn’t notice.”

Sam nodded with a growing smirk. “Yeah, I bet you were…” He dipped his chin, then tilted his head to the right. “I was outside for a bit, came in before the shower turned off.”

Bucky inhaled deeply, before letting it out in a huff from his parted lips. “Well, if you want to shower you might have to wait. This is _me telling you_ the water has gone cold. Because I’m courteous like that.” He couldn’t help but refer back to one of the grievances he had with Sam that he’d aired out in therapy hours ago.

Sam laughed. “And cute.”

That was the third time that Sam had called Bucky cute in 24 hours. It was really tasking to not hone in on the words, but that was what Sam wanted. Bucky had played enough games in his life to know when someone was trying to get a certain result. He took too long to respond, watching Sam push off from the frame and walk slowly towards him. Sam’s hands were splayed and slightly raised at his sides, as if to show he meant no harm. Bucky furrowed his brows, before meeting Sam’s eyes.

“What do you want, Sam?” Bucky’s voice came out somewhat strangled.

Sam stopped walking, leaving almost two feet of space between them. “I think it’s pretty obvious what I want…” He licked his lips. “The question is, do you want it too?”

Bucky’s flesh hand lifted to his face, his thumb and middle finger rubbing at his eyes before moving down his chin and slapping down at his side. “I’m not your friend, Sam. We aren’t partners or even a team. You said so yourself. If you are doing this to pull my leg, then I’m going to have to say no. I’m not sure that what I feel is…is anything more than just pent up sexual frustration from years of not getting any.”

“Okay, I can see how you wouldn’t trust that, but that is what the scientific method is for. You made an observation: Me. You asked a question, which I then answered. Then you sort of presented us with a hypothesis. _Now_ , I predict that it will turn out exactly how we both want it to. All we have to do is test the theory,” Sam explained. “Let’s say we start with something simple, like a kiss. Go from there. If you don't like it, then there is your result.” Sam smiled, self-satisfied with his speech.

“What the fuck, Sam?” Bucky shook his head in disbelief. He stopped to take a few slow breaths before his shoulders slumped a bit. “What if I _do_ like it?” His eyes bore into Sam’s, almost pleading for direction and yet, also hoping that his question stumped the man.

It didn’t.

Sam closed the last few steps to Bucky, raising his hand to gently cup Bucky’s left cheek like a lover would. Like Bucky had done to countless women in his youth. His innocent days. “Then, I would like that very much,” Sam replied, his expression turning soft as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Bucky’s.

The kiss was gentle and soft. The only difference was the scratch of their facial hair against each other’s. Sam inhaled and moved his mouth, trying to encourage Bucky to try a proper kiss to better form his opinion. He let him. Bucky tilted his head, his own hand managing to rest on Sam’s hip. When he opened his mouth, instinct took over and he flicked his tongue at Sam’s bottom lip to ask permission. It only made sense to taste the man, needing to better assess if a deeper kiss felt just as nice as the one they started out with. He groaned when Sam opened and brushed his tongue against Bucky’s. Bucky stepped into Sam, both hands gripping the man’s hips when the kiss heated up.

Sam felt and tasted fucking amazing. He dipped his tongue into Sam’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough…like Sam could quench a thirst Bucky hadn’t know he’d been neglecting to sate. “Fuck,” Bucky breathed out within the space of one kiss to the next.

A hum in agreement was heard in reply before Bucky’s back hit the back of his dresser. He moved his hands up, not really caring that he was going under Sam’s shirt. Bucky needed to feel him. Know the warmth and solid musculature that he’d spent weeks ogling from afar. He slid his hands to Sam’s back, then down over the jeans to cup and squeeze the man’s ass. It was everything he thought it’d be and _more_. Sam nipped Bucky’s bottom lip, tilting his hips into Bucky’s.

“Smack it,” Sam ordered.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered open in a stunned daze, their faces inches apart. He searched Sam’s face, not quite believing that he heard what was just said. “Excuse me?” he swallowed thickly.

“I said…” Sam moved one arm back to cover Bucky’s vibranium hand with his own, helping him complete the action. “Smack it.” He teased the smooth cybernetic surface and wiggled his brows at Bucky.

“Jesus, Sam,” Bucky coughed, letting go to bring his hands to his face. “This was just supposed to be a kiss, not--”

“Sex? Clearly, I didn’t know that this is where my day was going to land me, but surprises happen. Plans change. Shit, I think I like this better than the usual.” Bucky furrowed his brows in confusion, which led Sam to continue. “I mean, I might have been an asshole because you aren’t the _only one_ that’s been interested long before now.” Sam leaned in to give a few quick kisses that had Bucky wanting to deepen them, only to have Sam pull away to keep talking. It made Bucky groan in frustration and chase his mouth. Sam smirked. “When you repeated what I’d said, about our relationship to one another a while back…I’d distanced myself at that time. I didn’t want another friend or someone who was _just_ a partner.”

“And now you want…both?” Bucky squinted, looking slightly to the right as he tried to work out what Sam was telling him.

Sam’s left hand rose, his fingers curling over Bucky’s chin to bring his face back to center. “I want the whole damn package. Call me greedy, but the last time I was with another man, it was my late _partner_ in the Air Force, Riley. You actually remind me of him a little.”

Sadness for Sam’s loss hit him first. Then, soon after, warmth spread throughout his body, settling in his stomach and groin. Sam was basically telling him that because Bucky was similar to his old friend and flame, that that was why he’d been acting the way he had. Bucky’s lips puckered as he stared hard at Sam, unamused. “Excuses. All I hear is excuses, Wilson.” His brows lifted in mock disappointment, giving a teasing grin before it slowly morphed into a soft smile. “He sounded like a good man.”

“He was,” Sam nodded. “But he’d want me to be happy.” Sam’s fingers opened to once more cup Bucky’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the stubble there.

Bucky closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and letting himself enjoy it. “Looks like therapy helped us a little _too much_ , huh?”

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky’s lids opened to see an awestruck and overjoyed Sam. “I’m sending that lady a god damn gift basket. Turning those seats was the best idea,” Sam laughed and Bucky joined him.

“Only because you got to feel my junk,” Bucky commented.

“Which, then led to the kissing we are doing now.”

“And the sex we were debating seconds ago…”

“Is that something you want to do?” Sam inquired.

Bucky searched Sam’s eyes, taking in each brown iris framed by long lashes, set in a face filled with calm concern. There was no pressure there to do anything beyond what they were already doing. Contentment bloomed inside his chest and he took a risk. He lowered his hands to his own shirt, lifting and removing it in one fell swoop before letting it drop to the floor with a soft crumple that seemed somehow amplified to Bucky. There was no need for words as Sam mirrored Bucky, removing his shirt so their upper bodies were bare to the other. Goosebumps decorated Bucky’s skin at the barest brush of contact.

The sight of Sam’s decently sized pectorals made Bucky want to touch them and nip at the meaty specimens. As soon as he thought it, he soon found that his hands were massaging them. His eyes were transfixed on his task. He felt Sam touch the sides of his torso, smoothing up and down a few times. Then Sam snuck his right hand behind to rest at the curve of Bucky’s back, in order to pull their bodies together and back into a kiss. Sam’s left hand in the front was upside down and splayed over Bucky’s stomach, teasing the waistband of his sweats he’d put on after his shower. He’d had no plans for the day after the therapy session downtown, other than to maybe go through some of the meditation techniques he learned during his time in Wakanda. To try and relieve any lingering stress. This was good, if not better…A relief in its own way.

Their lips moved, already knowing their patterns and responding in kind with each flick of tongue and nip of teeth. Bucky sighed into the kiss, a hint of a groan hidden within when Sam’s fingers in the back mimicked the teasing in the front. Both hands just slightly above a major part of his body on each side. If it wasn’t his dick, it was his crack. Bucky’s own hands went up to curl at the back of Sam’s neck—the base of his skull—feeling the close cut hair that Sam sported. Smooth. He wasn’t expecting for Sam to suddenly grab the backs of his thighs and lift Bucky up. Forcing Bucky to quickly wrap his legs around Sam’s hips.

Sam spun them away from the dresser and over to the bed, laying them down so that Sam was on top of Bucky. “Damn, you are heavier than you look,” Sam joked.

“I didn’t ask you to carry me,” Bucky defended. “No matter how sexy that was.”

“Oh, is that how it is?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, that’s how it is. Now, are you going to keep talking and making jokes or are we going to get naked?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you are bossy?”

“This coming from the man that basically told me to smack his ass.”

“You liked it.”

Well, Sam _wasn’t_ wrong. Bucky probably liked it a lot more than he cared to admit. It was new for him, not that he hadn’t been a little rough in the bedroom when carnal desires ran high. He’d never hit another person outside of the war or his job. Okay, so, defending Steve when he got too in over his head with a bully he’d decided to take on…but Bucky still considered that his _job_. And that was the last thing he wanted to think about right now, was his best friend, Steve, while he was about to get laid by a seriously hot and overly talkative man.

“Just shut the fuck up,” Bucky scoffed, undoing Sam’s belt and jeans in order to pull them off.

It didn’t take much after that for Sam to get a clue and help Bucky with his own bottoms. Once stripped, it was a long moment of silence as they took one another in. If being shirtless was something to stare at, the entirety of their bodies—like a blank canvas waiting to be painted—short circuited Bucky’s damn brain. His earlier want to straddle Sam’s thigh came back full force. Sam had thick legs and a dick to be proud of. Bucky couldn’t help feeling a tad inadequate, when he himself was well endowed. Unable to stop it, his mind began to compare everything from Sam’s shoulders down to his calves. When his blue eyes met brown, Bucky knew that Sam could see his thoughts on display. Bucky, the Winter Soldier…the man that was hard to read or always had his—what Sam called it—‘someone shit on my day’ face look, and couldn’t hide at that moment.

“You’re being ridiculous in that cyborg brain of yours. You do know that, right?” Sam asked.

Bucky didn’t say anything, but that was also answer enough. Sam exhaled, nudging Bucky’s legs apart with his knees. His hands smoothed from Bucky’s ankles up his legs to rest on his knees, rubbing soothing circles there.

“You are insanely gorgeous. Not to mention, you have murder thighs that I am fucking living for. It must be all the brooding struts you do,” Sam said, trailing his fingers down the very thighs he was talking about, splaying his hands over the tops to grip them properly. “And you’re cock…”

The word from Sam’s mouth made Bucky shudder and his breath shake. He almost completely shut his eyes, but managed a slow blink instead. “Mmhm?” Bucky hummed in response.

“I can’t wait to get _that_ in every way possible,” Sam purred, lowering and shifting his body to settle face to face with the object of his desires.

“Wait, you want to--” Bucky began in confusion.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. “Fuck and be fucked. Hell yeah. Is that okay with you?” He tilted his head, exhaling with an open mouth to purposefully…casually…have his breath hit Bucky’s genitals.

He felt his sack tighten and his cock twitch at the action. “More than, but seriously, you talk too damn….Fuuuuuck.”

Bucky’s head flung back, arching his neck as his eyes rolled towards the back of his skull. His hands fisted into the sheets; the vibranium tearing through the fabric from having Sam lick up his shaft and swallow him down. The muscles in his abdomen shook with what he was feeling below. Sam’s pleased hum vibrated down into him, making Bucky clench his ass and rock his hips up. He couldn’t believe how amazing it felt to have his dick enveloped by a warm and wet mouth, let alone Sam’s mouth. Bucky guessed that was one way for Sam to shut up, all he needed was a dick to gag on and—

Sam gagged after a few bobs down his shaft. Bucky cried out…

He came….

He could tell that it startled Sam, which Bucky felt super guilty about. Apparently, it wasn’t too much of a setback when Sam wound up swallowing and taking everything that Bucky had to give. Normally, he could hold out for far longer, but that was with his own hands and not a person’s mouth. It’d also been the first time since he’d had sex with the super soldier serum. Without the mental blocks in his mind, and everything dialed up to eleven already, it meant that he had a hair trigger when it came to pleasurable sensations…which was good to know going forward. He’d have to train himself to make it last in the future.

The thing was, Sam wasn’t stopping. Even though Bucky came, he was still semi-erect. Those two loads he’d shot in the shower, plus this…Bucky groaned and blushed at how much he had left in the tank. However much that may be.

“S-Sam,” Bucky stuttered.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, releasing Bucky’s cock with a slurp. “You need a minute?” Bucky glanced down at Sam, simply staring at him before he nodded in confirmation. “Okay, I can do that.” Sam kissed the insides of Bucky’s thighs. “Do you have any lube? Condoms?”

Bucky sat up, twisting his torso to reach for the nightstand drawer to rummage through. All the while, giving a content sigh here and there with the kisses Sam kept giving. It felt _really_ nice. Managing to find the lube, he righted himself and gave a look of apology. “Sorry, no condoms. I didn’t think I’d have a chance to get lucky for some time, with work and recovery. I don’t know if this helps, but I can’t really receive or transmit anything. But if you have some, we can use those. I want to make sure you are comfortable.”

“I said you were cute, right? Well, let’s upgrade you to obscenely adorable.”

Bucky’s foot hit Sam’s side, his face turning unamused. “I’m serious.”

“So am I. Really, Bucky, it isn’t a big deal. You are essentially the condom itself. I view that as a blessing,” Sam smirked.

“You wanted the lube, you got the lube. Just don’t say anything more about me being a rubber for sex,” Bucky growled, handing the bottle to Sam who took it graciously.

Sam winked at Bucky, popping the cap to squirt out some lube onto his fingers; setting the bottle to the side on the mattress, and dipping his hand beneath Bucky’s balls. The man rubbed the rim of his asshole, the kisses inside his thigh turned into playful bites and sucking. He’d have hickeys, but due to his healing it wouldn’t be for long. Why did that make Bucky a little sad that he wouldn’t get to keep any of Sam’s markings?

Slowly, one finger was inserted. Sam mouthed Bucky’s balls as he did so, finding it helping to distract from the thick digit penetrating him at the moment. Bucky lay back down and tried to focus on his breathing. His bottom tilted down into the mattress when the finger made it to the second knuckle and curled.

“Uhnn,” Bucky groaned.

“Does that hurt?” Sam asked.

“No, no. You’re fine. It just, feels a little weird is all…you’re mouth feels really good though,” Bucky replied.

That seemed to help to give Sam the direction he needed, sucking in one of the balls to play his tongue around it. Sam’s free hand took up Bucky’s penis and worked it, thumbing over the underside and up over the slit as his finger slid further into Bucky’s ass. Before Bucky knew it, the entire finger was inside of him, starting at a slow pace with the thrusting; added curls and circular movements to assist in stretching him further. Each ball was given attention before Sam decided he needed to have Bucky on his tongue once again.

The second finger was added.

Bucky’s back bowed; his toes curled and teeth grit with a combination of a hiss and a moan from two conflicting sensations. His flesh hand flew to rest on Sam’s head, while the vibranium one returned to the torn spot of his sheets to fist in. He bucked his hips the minute Sam took him down to the back of Sam’s throat, using that to distract Bucky from the fact that the second finger sunk all the way in at the same time. Honestly, he couldn’t have been more thankful that Sam was the one doing this. Sam listened, constantly checking in when Bucky seemed to go quiet or too vocal in a way that was concerning. Sam was also attentive and caring in his preparation of Bucky’s ass. Always slow…until Bucky’s sounds took a pleasurable note, then he sought to quicken the pace.

His bottom was finger fucked. More lube was added and soon a third finger joined in the fray. Sam explained that—if Bucky was up for it—he could work his way up to four, what with Sam being a big guy. Bucky moaned out his agreement, not caring as long as he kept feeling what Sam was doing. Though it was just fingers, he felt full.

There was a moment—that he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not—where the fingers kept curling. Almost as if Sam was intently trying to find something specific in—Bucky shouted and bucked his hips into the air. Whatever Sam just brushed in his ass, it was blinding and fucking amazing. But…“What the fuck was that?” Bucky gasped.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? It’s called a prostate,” Sam explained. His thumb massaged Bucky’s perineum while the other fingers of that hand resumed pumping in and out, only to curl again and rub with purpose on that one spot.

Bucky’s body writhed. His body glistened from the sweat that had accumulated on his skin from everything that happened up until now. “Fff-fff…ugh…Just…just keep--” Another curl and rub before a fourth finger came into the picture. “Get in me. Inside. Now. Please, I need…I fucking _need_ you, Sam,” Bucky blabbered, his eyes were pleading as he looked down at Sam.

Sam tilted his head and quirked a brow. “I know, baby, but I promise if you hold out just a little bit longer for me…it will feel even better. I’m going to milk your prostrate real good. I want you to experience _everything_.”

Damn Sam and his soothing voice. Damn the fact that Sam just called him ‘baby’, because that sounded perfect. Bucky stared at Sam as he worked Bucky with both hands. The sight and words spoken made him bite his bottom lip. He realized that he _did_ trust Sam. Bucky trusted the man on the field—despite not having a plan or at the very least, sharing it. He even trusted Sam right now, in the bedroom. It didn’t matter that this was their first time together. Sam had proven to Bucky how gentle he could be; how Sam genuinely cared about every step. So, if Sam said that it would feel good and he would take care of him…then Bucky fucking trusted that.

“Okay,” Bucky said, a strained whimper escaped that he couldn’t fully swallow. “Yeah.”

They exchanged a nod. Sam kissed Bucky’s right inner thigh for good measure and sped up his movements; his fingers circled and threw in a few thrusts, but always they returned to that bundle of nerves that made an unbelievable pressure grow. It wasn’t unlike the feeling that Bucky had to really badly use the bathroom, but he knew he didn’t actually have to because there was pleasure threading through the sensation. Everything in him said to go no further; that it was too much and that he’d probably piss himself. But again, he trusted Sam.

The peak of the pressure came and with it the most mind blowing orgasm Bucky had ever had. He felt like he levitated. Every nerve ending in his body was pleasantly buzzing, making him feel light as a feather. He gasped, spasmed, and let himself sink back into the mattress like the puddle of ecstasy that he was. Bucky vaguely registered that Sam was chuckling, which had him dazedly join in before kissing the lips that found his. Bucky could taste himself in the kiss, which was something he wasn’t sure he enjoyed entirely…but, it wasn’t horrible. Sam continued to rub his prostate until it became too sensitive and removed his fingers completely. The snick of the bottle of lube signified that the other event was about to start as Sam wet his cock.

“Wanna turn over on your hands and knees for me, Buck?” Sam breathed against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky swallowed, holding up his left hand with his forefinger extended to tell Sam he still needed a second. Sam looked oh-so-smug right then. Bucky jokingly glared and shifted, turning over as was asked. He made sure to go further up on the bed when instructed. It was so then he could grab a pillow, for any reason, if he needed to bite down or couldn’t stay on his hands. Sam was insistent.

“I have a vibranium arm,” Bucky reminded Sam.

“You can’t always rely on that thing to catch you, especially when getting fucked in the ass. You may want the pillow…you may not. Best to be prepared,” Sam replied, nudging Bucky’s legs wider and settling between them.

“I think this is the most I’ve ever talked during sex. Honestly, I cannot believe you never shut down.”

“It’s called ‘communicating’, and besides…you haven’t even witnessed my dirty talk.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Sam, raising a brow. “I’m going to regret saying this, but I think I’d like to hear it.”

Sam smirked. “Soon.”

He lined up his tip to Bucky’s hole and pressed in increment by increment. Bucky’s right arm shot out to grip the headboard while his left arm kept him upright. The wooden frame creaked from how tightly he held on. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed, Bucky released one long drawn out sound as he exhaled. The instinct to clench only made it worse. Sam told him to breathe throughout it because, in the end, it was different than four fingers…Bucky was glad that Sam had done as many as he had. The stretch was still great, but it wasn’t as painful as Bucky knew it would have been.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” Bucky groaned, grunting when Sam reached the base and their thighs were flush together.

“Yeah, baby. That’s it. You’re taking my dick so good.”

“Jesus, Sam. You weren’t kidding.” Bucky hung his head and looked down the underside of his body to see Sam’s legs between his own from behind. He clenched again, causing the both of them to moan in unison. “Fuck that feels—how can it feel weird and good at the same time? This is—shit…please move.”

“Mmhmm. You got it, Buck.”

His back caved when Sam pulled out nearly to the tip and thrust back in. A rhythm soon began. Sam’s hands bruisingly held onto Bucky’s hips, leveraging Bucky to rock back and forth. Sam even had Bucky bounce back on Sam’s dick, when Sam noticed that Bucky was naturally beginning to do so himself. Skin slapped skin, echoing in the space around them. Bucky broke a chunk of the wood from the bedframe when he felt the cock inside him brush over his prostate. Like Sam said might happen…Bucky’s arms gave out. His right cheek and hands pressed into the mattress, ass in the air as the bed thudded against the wall from bodies smacking into another. Bucky moaned, quickly reaching behind him to grip the top of Sam’s left one; vibranium to flesh, finding the spaces between fingers in an attempt to lace them.

“Sam, I…fuck—you…”

“I know, baby. You do too. The best ass I’ve had in a long time. Could fucking live inside you and take you apart, only to have you turn around and do the same to me.”

“Fuck, yes,” Bucky exhaled.

“You getting close for me?”

Bucky nodded, biting his bottom lip and whimpering his ‘yes’…though, it wasn’t quite there. His prostate was a little sensitive, but it just wasn’t enough. So, Bucky directed both of their hands to Bucky’s dangling penis and together they jerked him off. Their pace hastened and border lined on desperate from the need to cum. All it took was one specific thrust, with the barest hint of Sam’s nail on his tip, and Bucky came. His warm sticky release spurt onto their hands, his stomach and onto the sheets. His hand dropped, unable to think or do much else from his fourth orgasm in the span of however long they’d been going at it. Sam worked Bucky through and cried out, hips stuttering from his own release that spilled hot inside Bucky before he collapsed on top. With Bucky’s back to Sam’s front, Sam kissed and nuzzled the backs of Bucky’s shoulders. It had Bucky smiling and humming contently.

Sam slipped out after some minutes, to kneel off to the side to help Bucky roll over for a nice languid kiss. He didn’t want to stop, not able to get enough of the taste of Sam and the high he was coming down from. It was Sam’s insistent poking on his pec that he separated from the kiss.

“What?” Bucky’s voice came out thick and rough sounding.

“Unless you enjoy the cooling of cum on you, and dripping out of you…” he smirked. “I think that we should clean up, maybe change the sheets?” Sam suggested.

Bucky knew that Sam was being logical. He understood it as best as he could, the remainder of the fog lifting from his brain. “Okay, but the sheets can wait till tomorrow.”

“Oh, they can, can they?”

Bucky grinned. “I believe there is another bed in this house, yours if I am not mistaken. So yeah, they can fucking wait.”

Sam smiled and chuckled, helping Bucky to his feet to lead him to the shower down the hall. “I like how you think.”

“You might not say the same thing when I get my hands on you later.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Sam asked.

Bucky took the opportunity to press Sam into the nearest wall, their bodies lined up, hands taking Sam’s to pin on either side of the man’s head. “Both,” Bucky growled, proceeding to kiss Sam senseless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bucky fucked Sam, they went on to become boyfriends and take down Zemo...I'll just let your minds run wild with how it continued. ;)
> 
> One more day till the actual premiere of the show. Raise your hands if you are excited. :) Anyways, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
